Two Months
by saucyone
Summary: Oneshot. A sweet little story about how one way Inuyasha could get Kagome to be his mate. Post Naraku.


Kagome was worried.

In fact, for the past two months Kagome had been worried. Everything had seemed normal…She and Inuyasha had returned from the modern time (she had a test, which of course, Inuyasha didn't want her to leave to take it.) and he had grouched about her bringing too much stuff. Or as he put it, "You don't need all this shit". Again, it was normal. They quickly went to Kaede's hut to have dinner. Then….Inuyasha did something he had never done before.

He said thank you.

Now, of course he had said this in his own way before…but never an outright, clear as a bell thank you. I don't think it's not obvious how everyone reacted. Miroku (who was attempting to grope Sango) and Sango (who was about to slap Miroku for attempting to grope her) stopped their movements. Shippo just stared. Then immediately wished he hadn't since he dropped his food. Much complaining followed. But Kagome, at first kept serving dinner, then finally realizing what he had said, looked over her shoulder and spoke.

"What did you say Inuyasha?"

"I said…thank you."

Inuyasha finally noticed the looks he was receiving and said something to the effect of "What the hell are you all looking at?". And that was the end of that. As time progressed Inuyasha became, much to everyone's surprise, caring. He'd put Kagome in his lap, hold her, randomly come up to her just to take her on a surprise run… But what Kagome worried most about was the tender way he held her, how he'd somehow touch her lightly at least twice a day. How every once in awhile (which, again, as time progressed became more often) he give her small kisses on the forehead or cheek. Sango came up to her one day to talk about it.

"Kagome, don't you think Inuyasha's acting a bit…well...different?"

Kagome visibly sighed as she replied "You've noticed it too? It seems…not the way Inuyasha usually is."

"Yes, but he's only acting this way towards you. Don't you think this might mean something?"

"That he's ready to leave with Kikyo probably," Kagome sniffed. Tears were pooling in her eyes, but she continued. "I really don't know what else it could mean…I mean, he doesn't love me, he loves _her_." She lifted her head to look in Sango's eyes. "I want him to so much…so much.."

Sango knew that Kagome wouldn't listen to reason. All she knew was that Inuyasha had promised to protect Kikyo and go to hell with her. Kagome grew up in a different time and therefore, didn't know youkai culture or habits. Sighing she thought, _Kagome won't know what hit her_.

The most surprising thing that had happened was when they were fighting a lesser youkai, which had been a scorpion youkai, and Tetsusaiga had been (literally) shoved out of Inuyasha's hands. Even though he tried as hard as he could, Inuyasha couldn't get it back and he turned full youkai.

The scorpion youkai, seeing Kagome as the next threat, (she does have miko powers after all) aimed his stinger and struck. He would have hit had it not been for Inuyasha ripping off the stinger. The youkai didn't last long. Breathing heavily, Inuyasha turned his head toward Kagome and began to move that way, sniffing. Kagome backed up slowly while trying to think of a way to get Tetsusaiga in Inuyasha's hands.

_Crap, the only way to do it is to run for it. Maybe I'll make it if I dodge to the left first?_

Before she even made it two feet he had her in his…well, embrace. Inuyasha held her close and began to nuzzle her neck. Once he was done, he promptly sat down with her in his lap and returned to nuzzling her. Only this time he also placed kisses on her neck. Kisses, which had Kagome in a daze. At this point she didn't care what happened, she was in Inuyasha's arms and that's all that mattered. It took her a moment, but she finally realized what he was doing. Meanwhile, Miroku slowly brought the sword over to Kagome and she then placed it in Inuyasha's hands right when a rumbling came from his chest. (not to mention the major kiss-age he was treating her neck to)

When his eyes were the normal amber color again he only spoke two words before running off.

"Oh…shit."

So you can see why Kagome was worried. For today though, she put those feelings aside and relaxed. Her birthday was in a few days and she wouldn't let anything ruin it. She was finally turning 18, which meant freedom. Not that she didn't love her family. She did, and oh would she miss them when the time came to stay in the Feudal Era or go off to University. Right at this time, she was lying in a field with Inuyasha watching over her. And she was perfectly fine with that.

_That's another thing…he's done that a lot lately too. His eyes seem so serious and so far off at the same time. I wonder what-no, no. I'm not thinking this for another few days. Relax Kagome, relax._

Softly, so soft she barely heard or noticed it, Inuyasha landed beside her. Much to her annoyance, he then proceeded to pull her into his lap. With a sigh, she put her head on his chest and tried to go back to that relaxed state she had been in. But nothing was working, not breathing slowly, not clearing her mind….nothing.

"Wench, will you stop moving and stay still for a few moments?"

And who's the lucky winner? INUYASHA! By speaking Inuyasha, you have just won the chance to talk with Kagome so she can relax!

"Hey, Inuyasha my birthday's coming up. Would you care if I went home for a bit? I promise I'll be here on my birthday, it's only-"

"Four days away, I know."

Surprise flitted across Kagome's face. "You know when my birthday is?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Feh."

Being stubborn as she usually was prone to, (plus, you have to admit you'd be curious too.) she countered with "No, really, how did you know? Don't make me touch the ears."

Flattening his ears a bit he said "Ok...god you're…" Seeing the look on Kagome's face he finished with "Ok, ok, here's how I know. It was about one...no two months ago when we visited your mom and you had to take that 'test'. I was talking to your mom and she mentioned how you were going to be of age in exactly two months."

There was silence for a few minutes and then Kagome realized exactly what he had just said.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Why did you say 'of age'?"

"Um…because you're turning 18…your mom explained it."

Proceeding to question him like a lawyer she looked him straight in the face and said "Yes, but what exactly, were you two talking about that lead to my birthday?"

Inuyasha began to fidget, and when he started to take her off his lap she just straddled him. "No, what were you talking about? I'm not getting off till you tell."

"Iwastalkingtoherabouttakingyouasmymate."

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear that. I don't have those great ears of yours."

He smiled at that and replied "You think my ears are great?"

"Ah, ah, ah! You're trying to change the subject." Tugging on his forelocks so he would look her in the eyes, she patiently waited for his answer.

Ok, maybe she wasn't that patient. But Inuyasha wouldn't take that long to give the answer she was looking for right?

"I was talking to her about taking you…taking you as my mate."

Silence. Then….

"What?"

"I wanted her permission, since your dad isn't with you, to take you as my mate. I told her how I'd protect you, make sure you had adequate clothing and food, and help raise any pups we might have. I knew when your birthday was because your mom said the only thing she wished was that I waited till you were of age. Which is when, I sorta asked 'when the hell is that?' and she said two months from today. Um…she said yes, so, will you be my mate? I wouldn't leave you…I'd…I'd make a great mate Kagome."

She stared at him for a bit and in a shocked voice said, "I didn't know you knew the word adequate."

He tried to get up even though Kagome was holding him down. "Never mind, I'll just go off…I uh, need to take care of-"

"No, wait, I'm sorry, I'm in shock! You have to let me take in the information first…I…Oh to hell with it."

Kagome then gave Inuyasha the best kiss of his life. She was about to let him continue with kissing her neck, but then a little bit of doubt (stupid doubt!) creeped in.

"Wait Inuyasha, no, I mean it. Hold on a second."

"What? I was enjoying myself bitch."

"I'm going to say this quickly otherwise I probably won't have the courage to say it later. One, what about going-to-hell-with-Kikyo? Two," she said this next part in more of an angry voice "Why did you just call me 'bitch'?"

Sensing his intended's expression he quickly replied "I promised to protect Kikyo and avenge her, but I'm not going to go to hell with her. I've done my part, so she can go do whatever the hell she wants now. I don't care. I called you bitch because that's what female Inuyoukai are. They're bitches. its instinct and I didn't mean it the way you thought I meant it."

"You know, I think you said that all in one breath." Sighing, Kagome settled into him. Again, she was ready to just relax, but noooooooooooooo….stupid brain had to think of other things to talk about. "Inuyasha? What happened that day when you became a full youkai?"

Inuyasha held her closer and replied simply "My basic instincts recognized you as my mate. Of course, when I couldn't smell myself on you or feel our bond, that's when I tried to make you mine."

"Wait, you were trying to make me your mate? Right there. In front of Sango and Miroku?"

"Yeah….." His ears drooped while he said this. "But I didn't want to do it. Right then that is. I want to! I do, but…whenever you want to."

"Well, it all makes sense now."

"So, just so I know wench, you are going to be my mate.…Right?"

She smiled brightly and said "You idiot, of course I am."

Leaning in close for another kiss he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too."

………….

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"You do realize that this means, since I'm his mother….that you are now Shippo's dad?"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a minute, and then said, "Well, crap."

* * *

An: Well, that's my little one-shot. I know I'm in the middle of TNSNF but I couldn't help it! It just wouldn't leave me alone! Well, I'm off to work on my main story now. Oh and if anyone is willing, I need a beta. Just tell me in a review or something. I'll also mention this probably in TNSNF just in case no one reads this for awhile. 


End file.
